


Listening

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, but seriously about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply Cas and Dean cuddling in bed together with Dean's head on Cas' chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having such a hard time trying to get significant work done on this series recently because I've got so much to study for right now, so I thought I'd post this tiny little piece just to keep things going. I actually have chapter two of Echo half finished and it's just waiting on me to get on and do the rest, but I don't know when that'll be. So, here's just something really fluffy and kinda sappy that flips the roles around a bit, because it touches on something I want to explore more later.

Dean rolls over in the bed, feeling the slide of cotton sheets over his skin and the warmth radiating from the firm body beside him. He nestles closer to it, and feels strong arms move to wrap around his back as he settles his head down on Cas’ chest. With one hand, the angel’s thumb gently begins to caress his spine, while the other starts to lightly stroke the bare skin of his shoulder. Dean smiles, basking in the warmth and affection enveloping him.

Beneath his right ear he can hear the steady thump of Cas’ heartbeat, and he closes his eyes as he lets the sound wash over him. It’s a rhythm of comfort; of safety, and Dean finds he’s entranced. The endless, unwavering _thudthud thudthud_ lets him know that Cas is right here beside him, and it’s not something Dean wants to let slip away.

They lie peacefully like that for several minutes before Dean hears a faint rumble inside Cas chest, like a soft chuckle, and there’s a light whisper of breath stirring his hair as the angel speaks. “Are you listening to my heartbeat?” His voice is raspy and his tone affectionate, if lightly amused.

Dean buries his face further into Cas’ chest. “Yeah,” he mumbles back. “You listen to mine all the time. I wanted to hear yours.”

“Do you like it?”

“Mm-hmm. It makes me wonder though…” Dean repositions himself again, opening his eyes and tilting his head to look up towards Cas’ face. “I love having you listen to me, but you’ve never asked me to listen to you.”

Cas stares back down at him, a pensive look having entered his eyes, and as Dean once again lies his ear flat against Cas’ chest, he feels the angel squeezes him tighter. “It’s… different,” Cas answers him contemplatively. “Your heartbeat is the sound of what’s keeping you alive. When I listen to it, it tells me if you’re excited, or nervous, or relaxed… Mine’s not the same. It isn’t what’s keeping me alive; I have my grace to do that. If it ever stopped, I could choose to restart it, make it beat faster, slower…but it doesn’t react to things the same way yours does. Of course you can listen to it, Dean, but I feel like I’m not giving you the same as you give me.”

Cas lets out a sigh and Dean shuts his eyes again, concentrating on the sounds of Cas’ heart. He thinks he doesn’t need it to be what’s keeping the angel alive in order for him to find the sound comforting. “It’s still your heart,” he says back softly, lips almost pressed against Cas’ skin. “I still have to be close to you to feel it. I like that.”

He can’t see it, but can sense the way Cas smiles, the angel’s entire body swelling with a happiness that pours out in his embrace. Dean’s own lips curve in contentment as he settles himself down in Cas’ arms. “If you like it, I like it too,” the angel murmurs quietly, pressing a gentle kiss into Dean’s hair as he feels the hunter’s body relax even more completely against him.

They lie that way for some time more, the sound of Cas’ heartbeat a faithful lullaby that accompanies Dean as he drifts ever closer to sleep. He may not have quite reached unconsciousness when Cas whispers again, so quiet that even an awake Dean might not hear, “Besides, my heart already belongs to you anyway.”


End file.
